Legacy of the Damned: Book 1: The Shadows Fall
by MandoCommando
Summary: A year after the war, the peace was shattered. The Avatar and his friends investigate a new threat to the world. Meanwhile... an ancient evil prepares for its return. This evil will test their courage, friendship, and their very humanity. A new war is on the horizon.
1. Prologue

Legacy of the Damned: Book 1: The Shadows Fall

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

It was supposed to be a time of peace. The hundred year war was over and the rebuilding had begun. A year had passed since the defeat of the Firelord. The suffering of war was over, but a new suffering had taken its place. A mysterious plague has begun ravaging the countryside in the northwestern Earth Kingdom. Despite the efforts of Earth Kingdom doctors and Water Tribe healers, more and more people have fallen ill. Is this just a tragedy of nature, or is something more sinister at work here? The Avatar and his friends will be called upon to investigate. But while they toil away with this matter, an ancient evil prepares for its return…


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Legacy of the Damned: Book1: The Shadows Fall

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The Earth Kingdom capital was as busy as ever. Things had returned to normal for Ba Sing Se in the year since the Hundred Year War. The Lower Ring was filled with its usual crowd. Urban decay and petty lawlessness plagued the streets, and yet there was still enough room for the honest, hard-working man, keeping the thin line between good and evil among the desperate alive and well. This district included the warehouses, seedy bars and taverns, run-down inns, manufacturing centers, and recruitment posts for the army. More fortunate people lived in theMiddle Ring , home of financial district and town hall. The richer, more privileged class enjoyed a better lifestyle in the Upper Ring, with their estates, high society clubs, fine restaurants, fancy hotels, and shopping boutiques. At the very center of the city stood the massive complex that was the Earth King's palace. It was here today that two representatives from the other Earth Kingdom cities had come to meet with the Earth King to discuss an important matter.

"So even the Northern Water Tribe's best healers have come up with nothing?" the Earth King, King Kuei, asked the representative from the northwest city, Kuagina.

"Indeed. Although the plague has not reached the city itself, our countryside is being ravaged by it. Village after village and town after town is falling ill. Our king receives notice of a new town being infected on a daily basis." The representative informed the king.

"You mentioned something truly astounding about this particular plague. What is it, exactly?" the representative from Omashu asked.

"Yes, the plague is non-contagious, as far as we can tell. Nobody has gotten infected from contact with someone already infected."

"This is surprising, indeed. How could this plague have spread so quickly if it's not contagious?" King Kuei asked, puzzled.

"If I can interject, I have a suggestion." The representative from Omashu started, and then continued in the absence of a reply. "You have already put your best doctors to work and even called upon Water Tribe healers and they both have yielded no results. Perhaps you are going about this in the wrong way. This plague could prove a grave threat to the world if it keeps spreading. So, who better to thwart a grave threat to the world, than the Avatar himself?"

"I'm not certain my king would go for that. And besides, isn't this a little out of the Avatar's area of expertise?" the representative from Kuagina said, not sure of his fellow's idea.

"Perhaps, but it certainly couldn't hurt to try. Besides, there is no risk to the Avatar or his friends, as this plague is, as you said, non-contagious. The Avatar is here in the city with his friends, including his girlfriend. They can easily be contacted for assistance." King Kuei backed up the representative from Omashu.

"Very well. Considering the importance of this matter, I think it would be best if I met with the Avatar myself and in-person." The representative from Kuagina said, accepting the idea.

In one of the multiple parks in the Upper Ring, Aang and Katara sat under a tree atop a hill, overlooking the creek below. The two had been in a committed relationship for the last year, and even with the passage of time, the two had never strayed from one another. Their romantic bond was as strong as ever. Aang turned his head to his left and gently kissed Katara's cheek. She smiled in response and leaned into him.

"Aang?" Katara asked quietly as she closed her eyes.

"Yes, Katara?" Aang replied.

"How is it that I was blessed with you? You are the best boyfriend ever." She smiled again.

"I don't know about that, but I'm flattered." Aang chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yo, Twinkle Toes! Sugar Queen!" the couple was joined by a blind earthbender.

Aang sighed and looked over at Toph as she walked up the hill.

"What is it, Toph?" he asked.

"There's some diplomat at the house asking for you. He says its urgent." She replied.

At the house, Toph led Aang and Katara into the parlor and the two of them met the representative, who until then had been talking with Sokka and Suki. He stood to address them.

"Avatar, and Katara, thank you for coming to meet with me." He bowed in respect.

"You're welcome." Aang returned the bow.

"You said you had something urgent to discuss?" Katara asked.

"Yes. You see, I hail from the city of Kuagina. In the last month, a mysterious plague has begun to ravage our countryside. Entire towns have fallen ill, and thousands are now infected. We have put our best doctors and even healers from the Northern Water Tribe on the case, and we got nothing. I know this is not exactly what you are used to, but we are really getting desperate. Please, help us." The representative asked.

"I have already talked with him, guys, and he says this plague is not contagious. We won't get infected, at least not easily. Suki and I both agree, we are willing to try and help." Sokka added.

Aang looked over at Katara and Toph. The two girls nodded and he looked back to the representative.

"Of course we will help you. We will set out in the morning. Where should we go first?" Aang asked.

"The village of Shengbing is where the first case of the plague was documented. That would be a good place to start. A good place to stop on the way is Jiankang. That town has not been infected yet, despite being nearby." The representative said.

"Very well, we shall begin making preparations." Aang replied.

Outside across the street, a group of mysterious figures in black, hooded robes stood looking at the house. They had been watching since Aang, Katara, and Toph had returned.

"Do you think they suspect?" one of them asked.

"No, at least not yet. They will find out eventually. However by that time, it will be far too late…" another answered.


End file.
